


Cherry Jello

by ifIsayIneedyouxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT5, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIsayIneedyouxx/pseuds/ifIsayIneedyouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, being Niall. The boys just being themselves and enjoying a night cooped up in a hotel in Argentina. Where they all just mess about like best mates and brothers do. And end up cuddling instead because it’s been ages and Niall’s asking. And you just don’t say no to Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Jello

Harry shut the door behind him, kicking off his yellow Nike’s and shaking out his slightly sweaty curls. Reaching up to tighten the hair band that was holding his fringe back in a small bun. Tossing his water bottle, hotel key, and towel onto the bed.

His room was currently being occupied by four of his most favorite people. All buzzed up and still chock full of energy from another successful concert. Always more enjoyable to waste that energy on having a mess about with your best mates instead of spending it alone in an unfamiliar hotel room.

“Christ Z, what have you gone and done to him now? I leave you boys alone for five minutes.” Harry groaned as he caught sight of Niall. 

“Mmff hlu-”

“More like two hours!” Zayn called back to the entryway. “Niall don’t talk, stay still ya twat.”

“Oh shut it Hazz, it’s nothing you’ve not seen before. Carpet’s still clean, so just think of that as a successful night in yeah? Zayn, get a pic for me? My phone’s desperate for a new wallpaper.”

“Imf surry bhut-” 

“Niall, you’ve got a bit of-”

“Liam, Liam, fuck, wait I need a pic of this mate. Niall hold still, try not to choke.”

“That’s what she said!”

“Christ Lou, careful. You’re gonna make him laugh!” Liam warned, stifling a laugh of his own with the back of his hand.

It was a typical tour night in, the boys all camping out on the floor of their most recent hotel room. Surrounded by an obstacle course, (or what could be described as a death trap set up to break ankles and trip people up,) of stiff pull out couch cushions, lumpy bed pillows, and a tangle of laptop and iPhone cords. Stray shoes strewn around just to add more to the mess that already was.

Louis’ checkered Vans always chucked in the bathroom since they would smell the most.

He’d taken to wearing socks on this tour, as requested by Daddy Directioner and well, pretty much all the boys really. His love of going barefoot not being an option since, Liam decided that the air in their tour bus was going to be breathable this time around. Which only sparked a “World War What The Fuck” for a bit since Louis chose that opportune moment to point out Niall’s gassy tendencies. But losing that battle once Niall snapped back by saying, “what else am I supposed to do to make you laugh when you’re PMSing Louis?”

And that statement was true, Niall always, simply, just got people. It came so naturally to him, and that’s what made him special. If the sun was actually a balloon, it would be Niall pulling the string and bobbing it along. Niall made everything better, sad Niall was just plain illegal. Not that it didn’t happen. If he never had a good cry now and then he wouldn’t even be human.

That’s what Harry had the joy of walking in on after his nightly cardio crap that he promised himself he’d do every night of tour. New Years resolutions were too special to give up on. He could handle a little running. Even though tennis and yoga were much preferred. The boys gave up on Harry’s chance at ever being good at football, FIFA or real life, long ago when they first got together in 2010. Louis dubbing him the charm your pants off, dimpled, sideline cheer leader captain instead, whenever they played. And he was perfectly fine with that. 

Niall, was sat Indian style, a napkin tucked into his top, cheeks all puffed out as he posed for a photo. Zayn crouched in front of him trying to get a good angle before the generic shutter click coming from his phone, and a thumbs up told them he’d gotten a good one.

Sitting down behind Louis, legs stretched out on both sides of him, Harry pulled him back to get him to rest against his chest. Which Louis did without question, their bodies fitting together perfectly since the first day they’d been put together as a band. Muscles relaxing completely to the familiarity of it all. Like they’d been tensed up all day waiting for some form of physical contact again. Even though they’d only been apart for a few hours.

“Hi.” 

“Mmm,” Louis hummed, immediately playing loosely with Harry’s hand that now lay on his stomach.

Harry hooked his chin over Louis’ shoulder to get a view of the entertainment Niall was providing for all of them. He had a massive bowl of Jello in his lap, silver soon to match the size of the bowl. Bits of Jello dribbling down and inking streaks of cherry red around his lips and all down his chin. Mouth shoveled full of the stuff, like he was trying to see how much of the jiggly red squares he could fit in just for experimental purposes.

Niall had explained his reasoning for doing things like this before, “because what happens if the band breaks up and I can’t find a plan B? I like food, and you know, some people eat competitively. S’major stuff in Japan right?”

Liam just patting his back while the other boys were doubled over in laughter, “sounds like a solid plan B to me mate.”

But Harry got the feeling he just did it so he could get a smile out of everyone. It always worked.

“Phey Huhhry,” Niall’s greeting coming out a little gurgled as he tried to form words around the jello.

Waving the big silver spoon, splattering some bits around the room, getting some on Zayns cheek who had been sitting next to him. Editing the photo he’d just taken, snorting at how ridiculous their night (or what was actually the early hours of morning,) was becoming.

Shaking his head, laughing softly into Louis’ warm shoulder, “how long s’he been doing this for exactly?”

Louis smelled like soap, and spices from his curry dinner that he’d had earlier. It was warm, and Harry just took in another deep breath. Letting it coat his senses.

“Mmm, dun-no, lost track of the time. Missed you though.”

Louis’ voice going quieter like their conversation wasn’t meant to be heard by the other boys. But they were too wrapped up in Niall to take notice. Liam just observing it all like just being with them was all he needed to be happy. Which was probably a true statement. Louis sounded tired, and almost like he was ready for them to be alone completely.

“We’ve seen each other all day,” Harry knew Louis was being dead serious though.

They’d been apart, unable to spend much time together, during their three month, much needed, holiday. After almost a year of touring, promoting their movie, another book, was it their tenth? Eleventh? Harry lost count of how many books they had. Either way, once all that was over, the five of them were pretty much drained of all life.

Sleep becoming an even bigger priority over anything and everything else. Harry deciding that spending time in L.A. would be the healthiest choice for him.

It royally sucked not having Louis with him to enjoy the sun and a few good parties. But they needed their space as a pair too. After months of living on top of each other, having an ocean dividing them was what was best. Cheeky texts and face times making the distance bearable.

But the feeling of the five of them reuniting for the first time in months was something that just couldn’t be defined in one word. To Harry it felt like having his lungs giving permission to start properly functioning again after being on hiatus for so long. Like they’d stopped once they all went their separate ways.

Liam’s choked out “missed you idiots,” and watery orders of “never be that far away again,” just making the already perfect reunion an even bigger sap-fest. Harry had smiled so much that day he swears his face still hurts a little even now.

“Strutting down a catwalk and switching lyrics to, “I’m in love with Lou,” is work H, it’s not this.” Louis waved their hands that were clasped together to prove his point before bringing them back down to rest on his stomach once more.

Being the theatrical one always meant that whenever Louis would feel like being dramatic, it would come with a little more flare than the average Hollywood movie star could ever conjure up. He could be Oscar material when he wanted to be. Mostly getting like this when he was tired or felt like being needy around Harry. Not that Harry himself was complaining, just meant more clingy Louis time for him.

Pouting, trying to sound hurt, “you don’t like it when we strut?”

“Don’t frown Harold, it doesn’t look good on you.” Louis sighed, still sounding too rundown to even be remotely playful now. But he was trying, always worried that one day his sass would genuinely end up hurting Harry’s feelings. Or any of the other boys. Which could never happen in a million years. Louis’ sass was what made him the strong person that Harry loved beyond what should be considered normal.

“Tired?” Harry nosed at Louis’ temple, feeling Louis’ whole body get heavy against him in a silent reply.

Their South American leg of their tour had started, and looked like it would be ending with pure insanity. Fans being overwhelmingly welcoming, with chants of “ONE D,” and “WE LOVE YOU,” meeting their ears every second of their stay. Each concert felt like they were singing to a wall of screams, Liam wondered if the fans could even hear them singing over all the noise of adoration. Their security team bumped up, adding more muscle men to their already bursting tour bus caravan. Just out of worry that they’d wake up one morning to one of the boys having been kidnapped by a fan.

Niall loved it though, apart from not being able to sleep because the hotel walls were too thin. Fans easily figuring out where they were staying before they even knew themselves. “It’s like being wrapped up in a big love blanket. Sure they’re screamin’ the whole time but you know what I mean.”

Harry understood what Niall was trying to explain, up until Liam brought to light that his words could be misconstrued to something inappropriate. Zayn just covering Niall in a hug, pretending to protect him from Liam’s “harsh interruption,” “it’s only inappropriate if you have a dirty mind Lee-um.”

A groan suddenly coming from Liam and Louis, “aw ew, come on mate, I wanted a bite of that.” Zayn huffed.

Harry’s attention turning to what he knew would happen all along. Niall spitting the somewhat liquefied jello back into the bowl that sat in his lap. Coughing a bit before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand even though there was a napkin tucked in his shirt collar.

“That is disgusting if you honestly planned on eating that after he’d finished mate.” Louis pointed out. Both him and Harry getting a pillow to the face from Zayn.

“Hey,” Harry tossed it back in Zayn’s direction, “I never said anything, it was all Louis.”

“Yeah well,” chucking a paisley decorative pillow back at them, Louis sticking his hands out to try and block it, “it’s your fault for sitting behind the little demon then. Maybe you should reconsider who you get all loved up with.”

“Oh fuck off Malik,” Louis flipped him the bird, but his voice was all fondness.

“Guys, I don’t think I want to eat cherry jello anymore.” Niall piped up, shoving the dish away from him on the floor, tossing his napkin towards the cart but missing.

“Niall,” Liam clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically, “I don’t think any of us want to eat cherry jello anymore.”

“Got that right.” Zayn mussed up Niall’s fringe in a nuggie before wrapping an arm over his shoulders and kissing him affectionately on the head.

“Seriously though guys,” Harry could hear a heart to heart coming in Liam’s voice, “this tour is a beast to handle. Heck, I’m just gonna be in a relationship with the tour instead.”

Liam had just recently broken up with Sophia, it was a distance thing, she couldn’t handle him choosing work over her. Not like he had any choice, which just proved that she wasn’t a good match for him. She was nice, pretty, good to him in every way possible, but she wasn’t a permanent thing. And the boys had taken it upon themselves this tour, to help Liam feel loved 24/7.

So, sentimental “brother talks,” were becoming a frequent thing with Liam. More than usual at least. And they never grew old, always boosted the boys affections for each other. Kept the positive vibes flowing before and after each show.

“Can you hear the fans outside Li?” Niall softly patted at Liam’s knee, “they love us.”

“Talk about your extended family eh?” Harry agreed, he’d always seen their fans as that. Just one massive, crazy family that he would never not love back.

Nodding, “yeah, did you hear them singing Little Things tonight? Took your in-ears out right? Louis got you t-aw hey guys,” Zayn’s voice suddenly fell to a cooing whisper.

Pointing a finger at Louis, Harry couldn’t see Louis’ face but Liam and Niall both gave a soft smile at him.

“Can’t see, what’s everybody staring at?” Harry whispered, even though he got the feeling he already knew what they were on about.

Zayn taking out his phone again and crawling the short distance over to them to get a photo. Turning his screen around showing Harry a fast asleep Louis. Sleep deprived, lavender colored, eyelids shut, his expression showing that he was dead to the world. Even though he was still holding onto Harry’s hand in a solid grip.

“You know,” Zayn scooted back to his spot next to Niall, “you wouldn’t know Lou’s the oldest not just because of how he acts. But like, look at him. He looks like he did on X Factor when he’s sleeping.”

“M’not sleeping-shut up…” Louis’ slurred voice broke their whispering. Harry just chuckled and shifted a little so Louis could curl up into his chest a bit more. His face pressing up in his designated place just above Harry’s collar bone. Warm exhaled breaths hitting Harry’s neck, never failing to make him shiver slightly.

“Want me to kick em out Lou? Get you ready for bed? It’s almost three in the morning anyways.”

“No-” Louis yawned his jaw popping a bit, his eyes still closed. “No, keep talking, s’fine.”

“I was gonna say, before you walked in Harry,” Niall saying his name just to get his attention. “When’s the last time we all had a proper lads cuddle? Or, like, a lads day of just veggin’ out?”

“Niall babes, I don’t know if you realize this but, we’ve been together for like four years now. I’m pretty sure every day is a lads day with us.” Liam smirked, jokingly smart mouthing Niall.

Shoving at Liam’s shoulder, without moving from being tucked into Zayn’s side, “I know you’ve been thinking the same thing Li. Don’t sass mouth me when I’m tryin’ ta-be all cute and bro-mancy.”

“Yeah,” Louis chimed in sleepily, always up for a laugh no matter how spent. “Being sassy’s my job, get your own Payno.”

“Go back to snoring like a chainsaw Tommo.”

“I do not snore.” Louis’ lips turned down a bit, blue eyes flashing open to glare at Liam for a second before he broke and smiled. Never able to keep a straight face for longer than two seconds. 

“Anyways,” Harry cut in, pressing a light kiss into Louis’ fringe, bringing the focus back to the lads day, slash, lads cuddle conversation. “Niall, where is this coming from? Why’d you bring it up?”

“Yeah Niall,” Zayn added, “I mean if you wanted to do bonding exercises over that bowl of cherry jello, then you probably shouldn’t have turned it in to ABC dessert.”

“ABC. Haven’t heard that one in ages.”

“Means, already been chewed, if in case you need a spark for that memory of yours Liam.”

“I know what it means.” Liam folded his arms across his chest in defense. “Not stupid.” Sticking out his tongue at Zayn which back in 2012 would be way out of character for him.

“Wasn’t implying that you were Li. Jeez don’t get all dramatic on us now babes.”

“Guys are we not going to talk about me? And my needs?” Niall whined out, giving a fake little sob.

“Yes, Niall well, your request is a bit difficult to follow through on if you were hoping to actually leave the confines of the hotel. Or the arena. I mean, weren’t we all just talking about the fandemonium issue?”

“Harry’s right. Would be more like a lads day with entourage and whoever reports our whereabouts on Twitter.” Louis croaked out, stretching out his legs from their curled up position. Pointing his toes out, reminding Harry of a cat waking up from a sunny afternoon nap. Letting his back arch off from Harry’s chest. Sharp little shoulder blades pressing backwards, bones popping a little before going lax against him once more.

“Aw but I want a laddy laddy lads day. We’re in South America!” Niall threw his arms in the air. Tipping over and splaying out on his back like a starfish on the floor. Kicking his legs out and throwing a minor tantrum like a five year old. Thumping his socked feet on the floor, throwing an arm over to cover his face.

Liam jumped over, taking the opportunity to flop half on top of him. Giving him a cuddle just to make him feel better about his request being torn down. “Aw come on Ni, cheer up yeah. It’s not like we won’t see the sights. I promise we’ll try to see more than the inside of the hotel lobby.”

Peeking down at Liam from under his bicep, expectant, “promise?”

“Promise.” Patting him on the stomach like it solidified everything. But not moving off of him, tugging at Niall’s arm so he could really see his face. Trying to get a smile back from him again. “Come on bub, I promised.” Liam turned his head to try and get the rest of the guys to chime in. Hissing, “help me out guys. Sad Niall’s no fun.”

“You mean sad Niall sucks?”

“Not helping Louis.”

Mumbling out, covering his face even more, the muscles in his arm flexing. “M’not sad.” Rolling around on the carpet trying to get Liam off him.

“If we all stuffed out cheeks with cherry jello till it comes out of our-”

“Don’t say bums Harry.” Niall groaned out, definitely smiling into his arm now.

“I wasn’t! Why is it that you all assume that everything I’m going to say will be about bums?” Harry protested, even though yes, he was going to say bums. Louis squirmed a little, a breathy laugh shaking out of him before stretching his neck. Putting his lips to Harry’s ear and whispering so low that only he could hear.

“Definitely a bum man.” Harry could even feel Louis’ smile against his ear. Blushing red all the way down his chest. Squeezing Louis’ hand in a silent answer. The cheeky bastard, shit, he loved him.

Zayn pointed back and forth between the two of them, “what did he just whisper to you Harold?”

Stuttering, feeling a little aroused like his body suddenly realized that Louis was curled up in his arms. “Nothing. He said nothing!”

Niall propped himself up on his arms to look at them.

“Ah-haaa! The vampire comes out of his cave!” Liam joked rolling off Niall’s chest and sitting up. Waggling his eyebrows and comically showing off his canine teeth. Endearingly trying to look like Dracula.

“Fuck off Li.” Flipping him the bird, getting a smack to the back of the head by Zayn.

“Language Niall, fucks sake you bloody wanker.” Zayn’s attempt at a joke getting the best reaction out of everyone as planned.

Probably pissing off their neighbors in the room over by all the noise they were making. Tears streaming down Niall’s cheeks he was doubled over, cackling his signature laugh. Happy Niall was back.

“So, we cuddling or not?” Louis questioned, sniffing, shifting in Harry’s lap for the thousandth time.

Tipping his head back on Harry’s shoulder a little, tapping a finger at a fading purple love bite under his jaw. Harry obliged, just lightly pecking at the mark he’d made on the airplane to South America a few nights ago. Loving the scratchy feel of Louis’ stubble that covered his cheeks and lightly dusted over his adams apple.

“We,” kiss, “can,” kiss, “do,” kiss “a,” kiss “night cuddle,” kiss, “if you want babes.” Pecking up and down Louis’ jaw and on his temple after every word. Feeling Louis’ cheeks lift in a smile.

“Oye!” Niall shouted getting them to stop being so touchy feely. “we are not cuddling if you two plan on doing,” pretending to make out with an invisible person, swirling his tongue in the air, “all that.”

“We don’t always make out every second of every day Niall.” Harry blushed, pressing another chaste kiss to Louis’ shoulder.

“Oh well excuse me! Did you not see yourselves before your Larry persona exploded the whole of the internet?” Niall snapped back with a knowing look.

Voicing exactly what Liam and Zayn had also been thinking when Harry and Louis first confessed their feelings for each other. Not able to keep their hands off of each other for longer than two minutes.

“We weren’t that bad,” Louis huffed, hiding his face into Harry’s chest.

Showing his vulnerable and shy side whenever they would be called out by the others sometimes for being too couple-y.

Harry couldn’t help but kiss Louis again on the top of his head, earning another groan from the boys in unison. And Zayn pretending to be sick, making loud obnoxious retching noises.

A heavy thud came from the hotel room door, making them all jump out of their skin. Going quiet but still sniggering a little, shushing each other like they were ten. Only getting more stifled laughter out of one another.

“Boys?” Paul their tour managers voice came muffled through the thick metal door, sounding extremely unamused. Which, when he used that tone of voice it usually meant that their night had to end immediately. “Let’s tone it down and get some sleep. Don’t want anymore irritated guests complaining right?”

In unison, since this wasn’t the first time this had happened, “got it Paul.”

Liam just rolled his eyes and made a face at the door. Yeah, they’d definitely corrupted him over the years.

“Mass cuddle pile on the bed?” Niall asked in his “I’m going to make big puppy dog eyes and use my sweetest, stickiest, most adorable voice ever to get my way,” voice.

Heaving himself up from off the floor, holding a hand out to tug Liam up before turning to Niall a big dopey grin on his face. “Of course you stupid, Irish, nutter. Come here.” Pulling Niall up into a tight hug.

“I love it when you call me dirty names Zayn.” Niall joked, holding Zayn close, while Zayn tried to get out of the hug he had originally started.

“Aw no Niall, not really into you like that mate.”

“Feeling left out over here.” Liam laughed, opening his arms for a hug from Niall. But Niall and Zayn just looked at each other with wicked looks in their eyes before barreling towards Liam. Shouts of “charge,” and “get em,” echoing around the room as the two of them shoved Liam back till he was stumbling and falling backwards onto the full sized hotel bed. The Ziall tag team falling on top of him in fits of giggles, the bed springs squeaking in protest at their added weight.Clearly not entertained at the abuse it was getting.

If the bed ever had thoughts it would probably be saying, “I wasn’t made for this shit. Grown men tickling each other and throwing my pillows all over the place. No thank you.”

Three more heavy thuds on the hotel room door from Paul, “come on boys. For me please? We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

“Got it Paul.”

“Another show, then where are we going H?” Louis asked, both of them still sat on the floor. Louis’ question pulling Harry from the fond stare he’d been giving Zayn, Niall, and Liam while they wrestled with each other on the bed. Reaching out for his attention to be redirected back to him again, so easily.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, Uruguay.”

Harry always tried his hardest to actually remember their destinations while one tour. He’d feel like absolute shit if one night he called out the wrong country name or city name. It was just plane disrespectful and hurtful to their fans in his mind. Calling out “good evening Miami,” when they were actually in New York in the middle of a performance was one of his biggest fears.

“Hey love ferns,” Niall called over to Harry and Louis from the bed. Making a joke about Harry’s new tattoos that adorned his stomach.

The fandom and every tabloid out there joining together and agreeing as a whole that for some reason his new tattoo had to do with a “secret bond of love.” Making the two black and grey branches the boyfriends joke of the week. Harry didn’t care though, he thought they looked cool. Birds, butterfly, leaves, none of the tattoos that covered his chest and torso having any real meaning. Apart from the birds, that was special. 

“Not love ferns Niall.” Harry laughed, because yeah, that was a funny one.

“Whatever Harold. Are you gonna take a step out of your little Larry world and come join us?”

“Hmm,” tapping a finger on Louis’ arm, “what do you think Lou. Should we join the idiots who we supposedly converse with and work with?”

“Heeeeyy. Where’s the love?” Liam called out from where he lay with Zayn still half on top of him. Looking less like a tough bad boy that people stereotyped him to be. And more like a fluffy baby animal wanting a hug, as he absentmindedly picked at a balled up piece of fuzz off Liam’s shirt. Eyes drooping, the energy that filled the room an hour ago fizzling out to yawns and hands rubbing at dry, tired eyes.

“I guess.” Louis automatically turned and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Forcing Harry to pick him up and carry him to bed.

Grunting a little as he stood up with Louis cradled to his chest. There may be a major size difference between them but Louis wasn’t as light as he was back in their X Factor days. More muscle than anything else since he’d started to play all his charity games for the Rovers.

But in reality, all of them had definitely filled out since 2011.Their awkward, lanky, teenage bodies turning into muscled, strong boned, well built ones. Though Harry still was just as ungraceful on his feet as he was when he was eighteen. If anything, that was one thing that would never change.

“This good enough for you Niall?” Zayn hummed sleepily into Liam’s chest at one side of the bed. Niall sandwiched between Liam and Harry, Liam’s hand lazily combing through Niall’s still slightly gelled quiff. Louis tucked in under the covers, tangled up against Harry’s side. Arms draped over his torso, one hand fisted in the front of his shirt.

“S’perfect.” Niall sighed before drifting off in seconds.

Harry just let his fingers slide up and down along Louis’ back, waiting for him to fall asleep first. Only to pass out the moment that he heard Louis’ breathing grow slow and steady, his hand on Harry’s top loosening its grip a little. A light snore coming from Liam telling him that everyone was down for the count.

The five of them all huddled together under the plush comforter, falling asleep with the lights on. Because none of them could be bothered to get up and flick the switch. Too content and wrapped up in their special cuddle to care.

-

Only getting a few hours of sleep before having to wake up for an early morning mike check. Harry woke up to Louis still tucked into his side, his arm all pins and needles from being used as Louis’ own personal pillow. Niall blinking awake and stretching out his whole body on the bed. Liam sitting up against the headboard texting away furiously, his phone dinging every other second with an alert or a reply text from a friend.

“Morning sunshine.” Zayn approached the end of the bed, a big white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Dark hair slicked back, smelling fresh from a shower. Reminding Harry that he’d fallen asleep in his sweaty workout clothes and probably needed a shower himself.

“Morning.” Harry whispered, gently jostling Louis awake. Louis only curled into Harry’s side even more. Hiding his face into the sheets, thin lips turned into a frown at being woken up.

“Breakfast?” Niall mumbled around a yawn, trying to sit up like Liam but shivering at the cold air in the room. Retreating back to the body heat that was trapped under the comforter. Zayn had turned the AC on high which was usually the best way to wake everyone up. It was working pretty well, goosebumps suddenly popping up all over Harry’s arms.

“Breakfast.” Liam nodded, dropping his phone and making grabby hands at the room service menu that they’d tossed on the bedside table when they ordered dinner.

Zayn just rolled his eyes at Liam’s inability to get it himself and tossed it at him. Shaking out his wet hair before slicking it back again.

“Lou babes, gotta get up if you want something to eat before work.” Harry rolled to the side, leaned over and kissed at Louis’ nose and all over his face until he got the reaction he wanted. A soft smile and Louis’ hands pushing at his chest to quit being so charming so early in the morning.

“Get off me ya big oaf.”

Louis gave a breathy laugh, still shoving feebly at Harry. Not really meaning what he was saying, rather preferring Harry to keep doing what he was doing. His stomach disrupting their kissing when it gave a loud growl at the mention of food. Harry just smiled against Louis’ lips before pulling back.

“Right, what’re we gonna have to eat then lads?” Liam questioned them all.

Zayn just plopped himself down on the edge of the bed and picked up the hotel phone. Quickly dialing the number for room service before anyone had a chance to make a decision. Harry already knew what he wanted though.

“Hi babes, yes me and the boys were looking at having some breakfast brought up?” Zayn’s smooth voice probably making the girl on the other end of the line fall to pieces. Poor thing. Harry could just barely hear a slightly hysterical and high pitched voice coming through the phones speaker. Asking what they all wanted.

“Perfect, let me just ask around for a minute and give you the orders yeah?” Zayn moved the phone away from his mouth a bit before motioning for one of them to give him an answer.

“Uh, this sounds absolutely mental but,” Liam cleared his throat a little, “I’m strangely desperate for a bowl of jello.”

“Louis? What did you want?” Zayn asked, cracking a wide smile because of what Liam had just asked for.

“Mmm, tea. And yeah, jello actually.”

“Harry?”

“Jello.” Harry answered quickly because it was true.

“I’m having jello too. Just sounds good doesn’t it?” Zayn nodded in agreement. All fondness for the boys and their breakfast choices showing in his eyes. Like jello had suddenly become some inside joke that they all shared now.

“Alright Niall? Having jello too?” Zayn smirked in his direction.

Wrinkling his nose, “heck no mate. I’m having a full Irish. After last night I don’t think I can ever eat jello again.”

That got a big laugh from all of them, Zayn barely keeping it together as he gave the girl on the phone their orders.

It was definitely what Harry would put in his list of top ten, as one of his most favorite mornings. The five of them all back to sitting on the bed, bowls of jello in their laps. Niall happily munching away at his sausages. All cuddling and watching Spanish cartoons. Louis’ kisses in between commercials tasting like artificial cherry and Yorkshire tea.

Niall’s loud laughter, and his invisible sun balloon bobbing around on the ceiling of the hotel room making everything all bright and warm and wonderful. 

Fact, Niall could always, without fail, make everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr one shot I'd posted ages ago.


End file.
